Despite current advances in the treatment of epilepsy, intractable seizures and seizure-related complications remain a significant therapeutic challenge in neurology throughout the world. The neuropeptides, first characterized in neuroendocrine systems, have clearly demonstrated functions as potent neurotransmitters/neuromodulators outside the hypothalamus. Basic and clinical research begun in the early eighties revealed a distinct neuroanatomical distribution and neurochemical role for neuropeptides in seizure modulation. It has now become clear that certain neuropeptides have a strong association with seizures either as pro- or anti- convulsants. The goal of this inaugural symposium is to provide a forum for education and information exchange among professionals and students to better understand how such seizure-related neuropeptides may be developed as a new class of antiepileptic/antiepileptogenic compounds. Moreover, knowledge gained through collegial interactions could provide further insights into the pathophysiology and treatment of the intractable epilepsies. The symposium entitled "Neuropeptides and Epilepsy" is a component of the Annual American Summer Neuropeptide Conference, Miami Beach, Florida, July 5 - 9, 2004. This premier conference, now in its 14th year, highlights major new advances in neuropeptide research and attracts 125 to 150 participants from the US and abroad. Those contributing include junior and senior researchers from basic, clinical and pharmaceutical laboratories, postdoctoral fellows and advanced graduate students. Participation by women, minorities and researchers with disabilities is strongly encouraged. Topics to be covered in the symposium include the role of NPY, TRH, CRH, Galanin, Substance-P and Somatostatin in epilepsy. Receptor localization, pharmacology, and electrophysiology for each neuropeptide will be discussed. Preclinical and clinical studies will be presented where applicable. New technologies in neuropeptide delivery and in the use of genomic analysis in epilepsy will be presented. Knowledge gained from this first comprehensive meeting to address issues relative to neuropeptides and epilepsy along with the emergence of techniques to examine seizure-induced gene activation is compatible with the mission of the NINDS and will substantially impact epilepsy research and foster collaborations among the participants far into the future. The total amount requested is $8,850. [unreadable] [unreadable]